At present, chisel cases are generally designed to hold a number of chisels, however these cases typically do not ensure that a chisel blade is comprehensively protected from damage through contact with other tools or chisels. When in transit, chisel blades can become chipped or otherwise damaged, resulting in the chisel having to be re-sharpened prior to use.
It is an object of the invention to provide a chisel case which provides a secure housing for a chisel and reduces the possibility of damage to the chisel or the blade of the chisel in storage or transport.